My Animal Crossing Diary
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: Ever wonder how your character feels, and how they would write a diary or journal? Then read this to find out. Contains elements from all games.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today was such a L-O-N-G DAY! Well, today was the day that me,

Mike, Madison, Kaitlyn, Jay, and Briar moved to Fayette Town. First, we all boarded a bus to take

us there.

A Kappa named Kapp`n was the driver, and then, we heard another voice. "MEOW! Wait! Wait for

me!" A cat darted through the closing doors, then promptly took a seat behind the Kapp`n.

"Arrrrgh... Ya gotta learn to actually git here on time, so ya don`t nearly get squooshed by me

doors, cat." Kapp`n scolded him in a piratelike accent. "Sorry, sir. " The new passenger turned to

face us. "Hello! My name`s Rover, and I will-" "HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR NAME`S ROVER, AND

YOUR`E A CAT! THAT`S A DOG`S NAME!" Mike has always had such an odd sense of

humor. Jay was snickering, too.

"As I was SAYING, my name is Rover, and I will be traveling on this bus, just to explain this

dimension to you. This dimension is inhabited by animals. Talking animals, much like myself.

It-" Mike interrupted again, " Is it Wonderland? My sister always wanted to go there!

I should have brought her here!" Rover scratched Mike`s arm. He howled in pain. "No it is NOT

Wonderland, but it is somewhat like it. By the way, what you just said reminds me of something.

Whenever you`d like somebody not from your town to visit, just call them up using the phone, then

ask the gatekeepers, Copper and Booker, to let them in for you. You can do this at any time of

day, as many times as you like. By the way, these are for all of you."

Rover handed us maps of Fayette then pointed things out to us. "The shirt icon you see is the

Tailor`s shop. Called the ABLE SISTERS` TAILOR SHOP, it is owned by two porcupines, Mable

and Sable Able. As the shop name implies they are sisters. They sell shirts, umbrellas, glasses,

and hats. The leafy thingy you see is NOOK`S CRANNY, owned by Tom Nook the Tanuki.

He sells all sorts of things. Wallpaper, floors, furniture, tools, paint to color your roof, and the

likes of will also upgrade your house if you pay the loan a lot, and if you spend enough

bells at his store, he will remodel his store and make it bigger. That is the FAYETTE TOWN HALL.

It lets you change the town tune, help the environment, donate to the town fund, and other things.

THE TOWN GATE lets you invite friends over, check lost and found, and other things. THE BUS

STOP calls the bus for you to take you to the city. THE MUSEUM is run by Blathers the owl and

his sister Celeste. The Roost is right below it and run by a pigeon named Brewster. He sells coffee.

Girls, that`s your house, and boys, that`s your house. By the way, What`s everybody`s names,

here?"

I answered. "I`m Julianne, next to me is my cousin Kaitlyn. The Blonde girl with the glasses is

Madison, next to her, the guy with red hair, glasses, and a goatee is Jay, in the seat across from

them is blonde dude with glasses, whose name is Mike, and the other one is Briar."

"Good. Nice to meet all of ya! Except maybe you, Mike."

Mike laughed. "Terrible meeting you, too!" He continued to laugh.

"How are you guys doing moneywise?" Rover inquired.

"Lets see, I got, $180, 4,000 bells, 800 Poke, and 25 simoleons." I said.

"I got nothing except 50 cents." Kaitlyn said.

Mike, digging in his pockets added, "I have 16 cents, a peice of used gum, a peice of unused gum,

a dollar, a paper clip, and a peice of string."

"$20, a bracelet, and 500 bells." Madison said.

"9,999 bells!" Jay said. "Oh, and my guitar pick."

" 12 dollars, a DS cartridge, and a coupon to dairy queen." Briar stated.

"Okay, put it together and it`s a lot of money, and some useless junk. You can convert other

money besides bells into bells." Rover said. "Oh! There`s your stop! Good luck!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well... That certainly was-" Jay said

"Odd?" I suggested.

"Strange?" came from Briar.

"Awkward?" Madison asked.

"Weird?" said Mike and Kaitlyn in Unison.

"Exactly." Jay answered.

"Hey. I think maybe we should go to the town hall to tell everybody we`re here..." Madison said.

So we went. A pelican named Pelly smoothed the skirt part of her dress as we approached the

counter. "Hello. You`re the humans who moved here, right? Oh good. Tell me your names so I can

put them on the forms, please." We did as she asked. "I`m Pelly, and I work here during daylight

hours. My older sister Phyllis takes over for me when it gets dark out."

"Who`s the old dude sleeping in the back, on top of that desk?" Briar pointed. There was a

turtle with a white beard, a cane, and a funny looking hat sleeping atop a desk with the nameplate

that read, 'Mayor Sheldon Tortimer'. "Ohh, him? That`s the mayor, Tortimer. He needs a few naps

per day." "Oh."

"What? Huh? Who`s... Who`s? I`m up!" Mayor Tortimer awoke and got off his desk.

He walked over to us. "Hello, children. Pelly, who are they?" "They are Fayette`s newest

residents, Mayor." "Oh. Which one do you think is best? Cats, Dogs, Turtles, Pelicans,

or Tanukis?" He asked Kaitlyn. "Umm, they`re all great?" She watched his greeting smile fade.

"But turtles are the best!" She rushed those words. "Oh good. Now, everybody, go check out

your new houses to see how you like them, then visit everybody in town, and, Nook`s been

waiting to see you." He said, then we set off.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We met our new townmates, and decided our houses were in desperate need of furnishing.

First, we met the Koala, Alice. She likes collecting shells.

Then, Filbert the Squirrel. He loves to eat.

Next, Frobert the Frog. He seemed obsessed with muscles he did not possess, and was

utterly convinced that he did.

Wolfgang the Wolf seemed really angry about something.

Tutu the bear acted like a ballerina...

Rosie the cat looked really cheerful, maybe that`s why Wolfgang was so annoyed?

Bones the dog kept asking Jay if he had any treats.

And, Bree the mouse Kept asking for gossip and clothes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tom Nook said He`d knock some bells off the loan if we worked for him just for today. Of course we

agreed to that. How could you not? We were all assigned different tasks. Tom made us all wear an

ugly work uniform, then made Madison plant trees and flowers around his shop. She only planted

the trees. She planted the flowers around the house belonging to Kaitlyn, me, and her. She

planted one flower in front of Mike, Jay, and Briar`s house. Briar took one look at it, said, "Ew."

then dug it up and gave it back to Madison. "Fine! Have your house look like crap, then." she

yelled back at him.

Tom had me deliver a chair to Filbert. Filbert said it was a present for Bones, his best

friend. "Speaking of presents, When`s your birthday?" I told him, then he wished to know when

the other`s birthdays were. I told him. He seemed to be delighted to know. He gave me a lawn

chair in return.

Tom made Mike write a letter to his regular customer, Alice. "In Wonderland?" He

asked Tom. "No, Not THAT Alice, the one that lives in Fayette." "Oh. Does she like pizza?

I LOVE pizza. Hey, Tom, do you like pizza? I-" "Just get to work!" Tom screamed, clearly

getting more frustrated by the second. The job he assigned to Mike was a bad idea, in

entirety, as he has really sloppy handwriting, and he took up the whole letter to talk about

pizza. Then, after he was done writing about pizza, he said, ' well, bye. - Mike P.S.: Tom

Nook is mean.' He went to send it.

Tom then proceeded to assign Kaitlyn with the task of delivering a carpet to Rosie,

who gave her a Regal Carpet in return. Rosie was pleased, and Kaitlyn took the carpet

back to the house, and put it down on the living room floor, replacing the Wooden Floor.

She brought it back to Tom Nook, and asked to sell it. "Well, if it`s the same one from

inside your house, I will take it for 100 bells, hm?" "It isn`t... Rosie gave me her old Wooden

Floor..." She said quietly, hoping the lie would work. "Oh... Hm... Well, how does 550

bells sound?" "Better."

Briar had to deliver a Watering Can to Alice. "Oh, good! Now I can start planting my

garden again. You`re Briar, right?" "Yeah." " Check out this funny letter your buddy,

Mike sent me.

' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

' ' To Alice: '

' Hi it`s Mike. Tom Nook told me to write you a letter, but I forgot what he said to make it about. '

' Something like shopping, I think. Do you like pizza, Alice? I absolutely LOVE pizza. If you like '

' it, what is your favorite kind of pizza? I like it with a LOT of cheese. Do you like cheese? My '

' favorite cheese is cheddar. And Tom Nook yelled at me for discussing pizza in his shop. He '

' must not like it, I think. '

' well, bye. -Mike P.S. Tom Nook is mean. '

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Briar busted out laughing. "Oh, that`s so Mike! " "...He`s really like that all the time?" "Yeah."

The final one of Nook`s jobs belonged to Jay. He had to write an ad for Nook`s shop on

the town`s message board.

'Come to Nook`s. Take a look. For some bells, he will sell.

Want furniture? He has some, for sure. Shop there today.

You`ll say yay. Wrote by Jay.'

He gave us each 1,000 bells, and took 4,000 off the mortgage. we all have to pay.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Later on that day'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I was in the Able Sister`s shop, selling my design, when I heard the guys yelling.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO AS STUPID OF A THING AS THAT?" Briar`s voice.

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY! STOP YELLING AT ME!" Mike`s response.

" Can we all just try to calm down a little and work it out , without screaming our guts out?"

said Jay. He was always trying to be the peacekeeper. "NO!" They shouted in unison.

Madison and Kaitlyn got there the same time as I did. "What now?" I said. "Apparently, Mike spent

500 of Briar`s bells on candy." Jay said. "And furniture! I was trying to help! I deposited everything

else in our account, I swear! Tom Nook`s even gonna upgrade his shop to Nook 'n' Go!" Came his

response.

Five minutes later, we`re all okay again. Jay says we should have a money manager, to come

ask if we should spend or save, and tell us when to pay the mortgage and such. He says we should

donate the first fish or bug of a kind to the museum, than any of the same kind after that we should

sell, then immediately deposit that money in the account. And to sell shells and things we don`t

want. Madison Nominates Jay, we all agree, and now, as I am writing this, I am looking forward to

my second day in Fayette Town.

See you tomorrow, diary.

~Julianne

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''To be continued''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Hi. It`s me again. Then again, who else would it really be? This _is_ a diary, after all.

Well, after yesterday, I guess you could say today was, a bit more... ordinary? Here`s how today

went:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

First, we stopped at Nook'n'Go to see what tools we could buy. We even paid extra to get

tomorrow`s stock. We bought a fishing rod, a shovel, a bug catching net, a timer, a slingshot,

and a watering can.

We decided to go test `em out.

Jay asked Kapp`n if we could borrow his boat for an hour or so. "Yar! Anythin` fer good kids like

yerselves!" He said heartily. After about ten minutes:

"Jay this is boring. I wanna do something else." Mike said, holding the rod.

"Just be patient Mike. This is the only food in this town that will be near _ready._ If-" He was cut off.

"WHAT? THERE`S NO OTHER FOOD? No GOOD food? Nothing delicious like pizza,

ice cream, cake, french fries, cheese, cheese puffs, waffles, maple syrup... Stuff like that?

What`s next? No video games?" Mike frantically said.

"Mike, talk to some of the animals. Rosie says she and Alice bake cake for everybody on their

birthday, there`s fruit on the trees, and, for valentine`s day and other holidays, they buy

chocolates for eachother. And, Nook even sells video games. No need to worry, okay? All I

meant was, this is the only food other than fruit in this town that is ready. The girls bought a stove

for their house, and said we could come over to use it. Everything is okay." Jay said.

"But I _**hate**_ fishing! Please can I do something else? Look, Kaitlyn and Madie are bored, too.

Julianne`s getting a little bored, too. PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE?"

"Don`t make me shove you out of this boat, Mike." said Briar. "I actually _want_ to fish."

Jay rowed the boat back to the shore. Here, Mike. You and the girls can go use something else,

and Briar and I will fish. We will join you guys in 30 minutes, so let us have the timer. Go on."

And then:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We decided to leave Madison to water the garden. Mike decided to use the slingshot to

attempt to knock the fruit out of the trees. "No, Mike. You do this." Frobert said. He stepped a few

feet back from the tree, then, ran at it, and bashed his head against the trunk. Only one apple fell.

"No, you are both wrong. This is how you get them down." I shook the tree. Eight apples took

gravity`s path. "Really? I found this to be the most effective way. Hold this, Kaitlyn." Rosie

handed Kaitlyn a basket. Rosie climbed up the tree, and scratched the stems of the apples with

her claws. One by one, the apples fell, until there were no more. She did the same to a cherry tree,

a coconut tree, a pear tree, an orange tree, and a peach tree. Kaitlyn, Mike, Frobert, and I picked

up the fruit and put it in the basket. "Now, please catch me!" Rosie shouted. We all stood in a

circle right below her to catch her. She fell, and we put her feet back on the ground. "Most cats

land on their feet, but, I can`t. I`m a bit off balance, silly. And, as reward for helping me with

my fruit harvest, you all get five of each fruit, and a peice of both fruit and flower themed

furniture, silly!" We said thank you. Mike and Frobert complained that their flower furniture was

'way too girly' when we were out of Rosie`s earshot.

"So sell it then. Or give it to us. We`re girls, we`ll use them." I offered. They accepted.

We went to our respective houses to put the fruit in the fridge, and the furniture where they

belonged.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We were then joined by Jay, Briar and Madison.

Briar and Jay had succeeded in catching some fish. Jay caught 2 sweetfish, and 8 black bass.

Briar caught 4 giant snakeheads, a sweetfish, and a black bass. They donated, sold, and kept

some. Kaitlyn wanted to go hunt for bugs, before it got too dark. I caught 3 peacock butterflies,

2 Tiger butterflies, 4 Agrias butterflies, and 2 Raja Brookes. Briar got stung by a bee, he caught

a brown cicada, 2 walker cicadas, 5 robust cicadas, and an Agrias butterfly. He got medicine

for the sting. Mike caught the bee that stung Briar, 8 fruit beetles, a fly, and 3 centipedes.

Kaitlyn caught 3 brown cicadas and 3 Agrias butterflies. Madison caught a Raja Brooke, a

walker cicada, and a robust cicada. Jay didn`t want to catch any bugs today. We donated and

sold them. Tom Nook says when he buys bugs and fish, he donates them to Kalinton Town`s

Nature Reserve.

Since we now have over 800,000 bells in both accounts, Jay said we can take out 10,000 per

account and go crazy on a shopping spree.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

First, we tried Nook`s place. I bought some sparkle paper and wrote to Mom and Dad. I said

I would call tomorrow so they could come over soon. I attatched some flowers to the letter,

and went to the post office to mail it. We then went to the Able Sisters` shop. Mabel said they

held a vote today, and people voted me top designer! "Mabel! Sable! I just had an idea!" I said.

"We should hold a costume festival in town! You could sell some costumes and stuff, and I

could design them! It would be great!"

"Yeah! Great idea! We should tell Mayor Tortimer right away! But first, as a prize for becoming

top designer, you get a sewing machine, and a Bedazzler! Now come on, so we can tell Tortimer!"

said Mable. I thanked both the sisters, and all of us followed them to the Mayor`s board room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hello, everybody, and thank you for coming to this Town Meeting. Julianne has just come up

with a wonderful idea for a festival. She suggested we hold a First Annual Fayette Town Costume

Festival. It shall be held this Saturday which is in three days. During this time, the Able Sisters will

only have costumes, designed by both Sable and Julianne. You may also design your own costume.

GracieGrace in the city also sells some clothing. Yes, Mike?" Tortimer informed.

"Will there be food and refreshments at the festival?"

"Yes Mike! This cannot be called a 'festival' without them! Who would like to supply food and

drinks?" A few hands and paws were raised. They belonged to Alice, Rosie, Madison, and me.

"You four will make food? Okay. Also, there will be a costume contest which everybody will vote

in. Yes, Mike?"

"Can I vote for myself?"

"No, you may not. The contest would end in a giant tie if everybody voted for themself!"

"Can the prize be chocolate? Or a ginourmous T.V.? Or a box, which, if I won, I would name it

George? I already have 2 boxes named Bob and Steve."

"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of a trophy and 500 bells, but, whatever floats your

boat. So, the prize for winning will be your choice. Either 500 bells and a trophy, plus a choice of

either a tv, a box of chocolates, or a pet box. Second place gets 250 bells and a ribbon, and a

choice of whatever first place did not choose. Third place gets 100 bells and a certificate, and

the thing that First and Second Places did not choose. Any more questions? No? Ok. Good

luck, and, this meeting is dismissed."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Later on..._

We decided to visit the guys to see what they were up to. We found out. They were sitting on

their couch in front of their television, playing their newly-bought Wii. It was _Wii Sports_.

They were bowling. They only stood up when it was their turn. They used their 10,000 bells on

games alone. We had used ours to upgrade our house, buy furniture, and buy games.

Our T.V. was bigger since we used our money more wisely.

"Mike, you should really use the wrist strap." Madison said.

"You should use the wrist strap." He told her, getting up to take his turn.

"I`m not even playing!"

Mike didn`t care. He pulled the wiimote back, and took the shot. It slipped out of his hand,

flew up, hit the ceiling, and landed on the floor. He got a strike.

"WOOOHOOO!" He yelled.

"Now, let`s try _Super Smash Brothers Brawl _again before you destroy the tv." Jay said.

Jay had won, then Briar, then Mike. The ceiling shot was, luckily, the final shot of the game.

We all played _Brawl. _I had the WiiMote with nunchuck, Jay got the classic controller, Briar,

Mike, Kaitlyn, and Madison used Gamecube controllers.

I was Zelda, Mike was Pit, Briar used Snake, Jay used Bowser, Madison used Peach, and

Kaitlyn used Kirby. Jay won, I was second, then Briar, then Madison, Kaitlyn, then Mike.

Then we played _Mario Kart Wii_. We were all on the same team, so we all won. After that,

We went home.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We decided tomorrow we should invite Bree, Rosie, Alice, and Tutu over, to hang out.

Well, diary, now Kaitlyn and Madie are asleep, and I`m watching t.v. at 11:00 at night. I`m

tired. So, goodnight diary. See you tomorrow.

~Julianne


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

This day was great, but hectic! First…..

I woke up, and climbed down the stairs. I tripped on the last stair because the rug was folded.  
This is ridiculous! I thought. I got up and looked out the window. Kaitlyn was outside talking to Rosie. Okay, but where was Madison? There was a note on the table. I walked over and picked it up,  
then began to read.  
"I left yesterday, while everybody was sleeping.  
I`ve moved back with my family in Bridgedome.  
Bye.  
-Madison"

I couldn`t believe it. She just left without so much as a "Sorry. My parents and brother need me back  
in my hometown. I`m gonna have to leave tomorrow. Bye."  
Fine. If she wants to be that way, let her be. I could care less at this point.  
I put some clothes on, then went outside. The door banged shut behind me.

I rounded up my friends and I, then we sat in a circle on the lush green grass. I told them  
what had happened.  
"What? Madison left? Ooh that traitor….. And she didn`t even leave me any goodbye  
cookies?" Mike was upset.  
"It`s alright. We don`t need her. Granted, she was our friend, but she`s not a crucial part of life,  
now is she?" Jay asked.  
"No."  
"Not really."  
"I guess not."  
"Not if she didn`t bake me any cookies….."  
We all laughed.  
"I`m glad you guys are still my friends." Briar said. We all agreed. "And besides, Mike. Madison was  
never a good cook, anyways."  
We laughed again.  
"Well… What`s on the agenda today, everyone?" Jay asked.  
"We`ve still got a lot of work to do for the Costume Festival, especially since Madison isn`t around to help anymore." I suggested.  
"And we were gonna invite some villagers over." Kaitlyn added.  
"They could help, right? Oh, and I wanted to play more games. And fish again." Briar says.  
"I WANT SOME DARN COOKIES!" Mike squawked.  
"We know!" We said in unison.  
"Okay, so, how about this: First, we _**all**_ work on the costumes. When we`re done, we go to the Able Sister`s shop and give them some designs. We also gotta make some for ourselves. Then, we go to the city or something, then play games and possibly fish, and maybe invite friends over. Deal?" Jay asked.  
We all agreed.  
"Okay! Let`s get to work, then." I said.

-

"Okay. We gotta make a mummy, a racecar driver, a vampire, a-" I began to speak, but was cut off.  
"Scary or _Twilight_?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"Uh… Well, scary would be more recognizable. Alright?" I say. "Anyway we`re going to make a mummy, a racecar driver, a *scary* vampire, a king/prince, a queen/princess, and some things for ourselves. We could buy props at Nook`s, the Able Sisters, or the city. Let`s go get everything we need now. "  
We took the bus. Kapp`n was happy to see us.  
"Arrr….. Good to see ya, lads and lasses. Where ya be headed, this time?" He said, happily.  
"To the city, please. We`ve got to get things for our Costume Festival." I reply.  
"Ah…. Yes. Yer mayor told me all about yer big event. Purty good idea, lass."  
We sat there in silence for a while. Then, Briar broke the silence with some costume ideas.  
"Hey! We could make a knight, a gladiator, an ancient Roman….. Ooh! And an Eskimo, and a police officer. Wouldn`t that be awesome?"  
"Yeah! We could do that!"  
"Here be yer stop. Be careful, and just press that thar button on the sign, and I`ll come`n` get ya."  
We said thanks, then he departed.  
We went to Katrina`s fortune readings to see if she had any spare fabric. She happily agreed, on one condition. Somebody had to get their fortune read. Mike volunteered. At the end, she said,  
"That could be crucial information, and could mean everything! But, of course it could mean nothing at all. Be careful, weary travelers." She handed over the fabric. We began to go to the other shops.

-LATER-  
"Okay. All costumes are done?" I asked.  
"Yup." Said Briar and Kaitlyn.  
"What`s everyone going to be?" Jay said. "I`m going to just wear my martial arts stuff."  
"A fairy princess!" says Kaitlyn.  
"A robot." Said Mike  
"A baseball player." Briar says.  
"Well, I`m going to be a royal vampire." I say, and hold mine up, proudly. "Now, let`s get these to Sable and Mabel!"

"Wow! These are really good! Okay. I`ll put them on display right now. Oh, and why isn`t Madie with you guys?"  
"Moved." We all say.  
"Ohhh. Okay. Well, nice seeing all of you!"  
As we left, we figured we should go tell Tortimer. It had slipped our minds all day.  
"Ah…. I see. Which one is Madison, again? I`m so old I forgot. Well, anyway, it`s too bad. She`ll be missing out on a lot."

We arrived back to our houses. We decided to just tell everybody we`d talk to them tomorrow, and we went fossil digging. Mike said: "I call first dibs!" He picked up the shovel and started digging. He hit something.  
"TREASURE!" Mike and Briar exclaimed. An angry mole wearing a hardhat and swinging a pickaxe popped out of the ground and started yelling.  
"AARRRRRRRGGHH! I AIN`T NO TREASURE! I`M RESETTI THE MOLE!"  
"Hi, Resetti." Kaitlyn greeted him.  
"KID, IT`S _**MISTER**_ RESETTI TO YOU!" He turned to Mike. "AND YOU! YEAH, YOU! DO YA KNOW WHATCHA JUST DID?"  
"Yes, I dug you up."  
"WRONG! And yet, right… But, WRONG! YA JUST DESTROYED ONE OF MY TUNNELS! D`YA KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE TUNNELS?"  
Another mole popped up, with the same clothes and gear as Resetti.  
"Settle down, bro. Sorry. He has a bit of a temper. I`ll take it from here, brother. Please, don`t dig if you don`t see a dig spot. Now, come on Resetti, let`s go home so you can rest. "  
"Yeah, yeah, Don. Thanks and all that. And I`ll be watching you brats. And clean your ears, too. Unless you`re going for the, "My head is a potato farm" look. Now scram!" Mr. Resetti and his brother Don disappeared into their underground tunnels. Who knows where they lead, besides them, of course?  
We decided to finish up fossil hunting for the day.

-

We played Pokémon Battle Revolution. I won!  
Well, tomorrow I`ll write more. And I called Mom and Dad and invited them to come over for the Festival. They always like a good, fun festival. Well, see you tomorrow, Diary.

~ Julianne 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: _Sorry this one took so long, but our friends in Fayette Town are back and better than ever! Well, please enjoy!_

Dear Diary,

Only two days to go until the Costume Festival!

I woke up before Kaitlyn, and looked out the window at the guys' house, a yard or so away. No lights were on except one upstairs. That meant somebody was still sleeping. I tried to guess who, but I was still too tired and gave up. I sat on the couch and played an episode of _Silent Library _that I had recorded yesterday. Kaitlyn woke up and watched a few minutes later. We got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack. We heard a creaking noise in the living room, but didn't really think anything of it. We went back in the living room, and saw somebody laughing on the couch. Who else, but,

"MICHAEL!" I said, startling him. "How did you get in here? Why are you even in here?"  
"Um... I used the door...? And... Wait. What was I supposed to be doing?" Mike picked up the walkie-talkie that was propped up on the couch beside him, pressed and held the button and spoke into it.  
"ILoveCheese to MetalGearNerd. What was my mission, again? Er... Uh, over."  
Somebody sighed on the other end. Then Briar's voice came through.  
"MetalGearNerd to ILoveCheese. Your mission, which you have already chosen to accept, was to get Julianne and Kaitlyn to follow you to our house- um, BASE, and show them the new room. Over."  
Jay's voice came through.  
"Let me see that. Would you two please STOP IT with the walkie-talkie lingo? You've done this for 2 hours straight and it's beginning to drive me up the wall. Mike, please just send them over."  
"You didn't say over!" Briar said.  
"Hush or I swear I will take the batteries out and hide them in my storage safe." I could understand why Jay was so mad. I had barely heard their walkie-talkie stuff for one minute and I was already fed up with it.

=^-^=

We went to the guys' house. Jay met us at the door and led us to the new room.  
It contained a computer, a couch and a few chairs, a table, a bookshelf, and some science lab equipment.  
"Welcome to the lab!" Briar said with enthusiasm.

"Computer room AND library and science center, you mean." Jay said. He proceeded to explain that this room was for messing on the computer, reading, and writing or working on stuff.  
"Yeah. Not for chillin'. Briar said that the living room is for chillin'." Mike said. I gazed at the wall and noticed a hand-made sign that said, "CAUTION! Brians at work!"

"So I'm guessing not the 'Brians' of the sign's creator?" I asked.  
"Huh?" Briar asked, then saw what I meant. "Mike!" He shouted.  
Briar rushed over to the sign with a Sharpie, crossed out 'Brians' and wrote 'BRAINS!'  
"Great," he said, "Now it looks like a zombie wrote it. Ah, just forget it."

=^-^=

We went outside and sat near a tree, in a circle as we did at the start of yesterday.  
I sighed.

"So what will we do today?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"I don't know. Briar? What do you say?" Jay asked.

"I don't know either. Mike? … Mike?" Briar looked next to him, and found Mike asleep sitting up.  
"I'll fix this. Mike! Cocoa Puffs!" Jay said.

"COCOA PUFFS!" Mike said, waking up.  
We all laughed.  
"Hey. We didn't do everything there is to do in the city. Let's go to the city!" I said.  
So we called for the bus.

=^-^= 

We saw Rosie coming out of Shampoodle Salon. She walked toward the bus.  
"Oh! Hello, silly. Check it out! I just got my claws done. Cute, right? Oh, by the way, Tutu and Bree are going to make decorations for the Festival. And me and Alice will come by your house tomorrow to bake the food, okay?"  
"Sure." I said.  
"Okay. I'll see everyone later then!" She hopped onto the bus that would take her back to Fayette Town.

First we went over to the Auction House. We met a gyroid named Lloid there who said he owns the place. There was a really cool candy machine there, and all of us were drawn to it. The auction ended in ten minutes, and we asked our money manager if we could bid.  
"Hm... Alright. Just no ridiculous bids." Jay said.  
"Well, good citizens. May I interest you in this fine candy machine today? The bid already on it is 100 Bells." Lloid told us.  
"Alright. 170." I said.  
"1,000,000,000,000,000 Bells!" Mike said.  
"MIKE!" We all shouted.  
"Fine. 170." Mike sighed, resigning.  
"Okay, good sirs and madams. Come back in a few to see if you've won." Lloid said cheerily.

Next, we went to HRAHQ, or Happy Room Academy Headquarters. A weasel in a red suit answered the door.  
"Ah, customers. Hello. I'm Lyle. You and me? We're gonna talk. See that doorway over there? That leads to the model rooms. We pick three, each one from a different town, that has the best score. How do you raise your score, you ask? You ask too many questions! You're bustin' my chops here! Anyways, Lyle'll tell ya. We-" He said.

"Excuse me, please. My name is Jay, and we already heard all about this from Tom Nook. There's no real need for explanation." Jay said.  
"Oh... Well. Model rooms are in the back through that door. I mean, if you wanna look. Go right ahead. Lyle ain't going nowheres..." He offered sadly.  
"Poor guy." Briar said as we walked through the doorway. It led to a hall that had a room at the end, and one on either side, right across from each other. We entered the one to the left. It was sort of cool, because it was a model of Bree's room. We had to pry Mike off the couch to prevent him from jumping on it. The one to the right was a model of somebody's room named Ann from Treehut. Kaitlyn fell asleep on the bed, and I used the vanity mirror to fix my hair. The final room, at the end of the hall was designed very well. It belonged to somebody named Enigma in Clockwork Village. We left the hall, and as we were trying to leave the building, Lyle kept offering us insurance.  
"For just 800 Bells, if you fall in a pitfall, or get hurt or stung by a bee or something, you get cash back. Guaranteed!"  
"Um, no. No thank you."  
Finally Lyle just gave up.  
Since ten minutes had passed, we went back to the Auction House.

=^-^=

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry, my good customers. This fine madam has already won this item." Lloid said.  
A girl had turned the candy machine into a leaf and put it into her pocket in the strange way that everybody does. She had dark brown to black hair, light purple eyes, and was wearing a very Franziska von Karma–like outfit. The name on her nametag read : "**Enigma**". She looked at my friends and I.  
"Oh. These were my auction competitors? Enigma Rivalé." She extended her hand to Jay, the person nearest to her. Based on how she said her last name, it was pronounced Ree-Vall-Ay.  
"Here. I can always order another from Case's store catalog." She handed Jay the candy machine in its leaf form. "Well. Your names?"  
"I'm Julianne, that's Briar, and Mike, Jay, and my cousin Kaitlyn."  
"Oh. Well, I'm sure we'll all be great friends. I'll tell you what. Why not come with me to my work at GracieGrace? My shift ends in... eh. Five minutes." So we decided to go with her.

=^-^=

"Mysti! Gracie's been looking for you. Probably about your new design. I hope she doesn't shoot you down this time. You'd think she'd be nicer to her apprentice." The clerk that looked a lot like Sable and Mabel named Labelle that we met yesterday said. She looked at us. "Oh! Please excuse my overactive blabbering. Welcome back, Julianne. Here to buy something today? No? Well, take your time. I hope your costume festival works out okay."  
"Ah. So you've already met my friends, eh, Labelle? Well, I'd better get to Gracie's office."  
After Enigma's shift was done, she led us to a stand next to the fountain and Phineas's balloon cart. It was an ice cream stand. The clerk, a polar bear, greeted her.  
"Hello, Mysti! What can I get you today?" He asked.  
"The usual, Pawly. And one for each of my friends here."  
"Okay. That comes to 20 Bells." Pawly said. He handed her some wrapped ice cream bars in exchange for the Bells. She handed us one and we all sat on the edge of the fountain.  
"I do this every day after work. It's sea-salt. I saw it in my _Kingdom Hearts _game and it sounded good, so I got some. Ever since then, it's been my favorite."  
"Cool. I always wanted to try sea salt ice cream." I said.

"Me too." Briar agreed.

"Wouldn't hurt, I guess." Jay said.  
"Yeah." Kaitlyn and Mike said.  
We all ate. It was really good.  
"YEOWCH! Brainfreeze-Brainfreeze-Brainfreeze!" Mike said. We all glanced at him. His whole bar was gone, and he was holding onto the top of his head.  
"Don't ya mean BRIAN freeze?" Briar teased.  
We explained why that was funny. We learned that everyone keeps calling her Mysti because her middle name is Mystica and she says Enigma sounds dumb. She's from Clockwork Village, and she told us that Labelle, Sable, and Mabel are sisters. She asked if she could come over for the festival. We agreed, and then she got on the bus to go home. We saw a light coming from a tunnel near the street. Some construction cones were moved out of the way.  
"Hey. What do you guess is back there?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"I have no clue." I said.  
"Well. There's one way to find out." Jay said, and began leading us there. 

It appeared to be somebody's house inside. A television, a fridge, a few chairs... Wait. In the chairs sat none other than Sonny Resetti and Don Resetti.  
"AAAAARGH! DANGIT! Intruder alert! … Oh. You again, kids? Whew. Ya nearly gave me a heart attack, ya did." Resetti said.

"This is the Resetti Surveillance Center. I believe you've wandered in here by mistake." Don said.  
"AAAAH! It wasn't no mistake, Don. They just wanna get on my nerves! Here. To get you outta here." He gave us a silver shovel.

"Aw... That's it? No food?" Mike said.  
"Well ya ain't gettin my golden one. Or my pickaxe. That's too near an' dear to my heart."  
So we decided to go and leave the brothers be. But...  
"Where's Mike?" Jay asked.

We went back to look. He was in front of the TV. A commercial was on.

"I hate this channel." He flicked the TV off.  
"TURN IT ON AND GET OUT!" Resetti yelled.

We quickly got out and went home.

=^-^=

Well... Today was pretty fun. Well, see you tomorrow, Diary.

~Julianne


End file.
